


These Words Are Knives That Often Leave Scarves

by toosigoosi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Bit of Bareback, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cas is like 24, Castiel wears glasses, Dean is like 19, Dean's a little slut, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Castiel, Flavored Condoms, Gay Castiel, M/M, Needy Dean, Pornstar Dean, Rimming, Scarves, Scarves as Blindfolds, Shower Sex, Submissive Dean, Top Castiel, Wall Sex, Writer!Castiel, but you all knew that already, cockslut!Dean, hey look no Alistair, how do i even porn, i dont know, i have no idea how to porn tbh, like actual porn, like...porno porn, not gonna lie, not scars, pornstar castiel, so not really underaged, these words are knives that often leave scarves, when have I ever been known to write Dean as a top, wtf is going on with these tags, yep i'm doing this, yes I made Dean blond in this one, yo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toosigoosi/pseuds/toosigoosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester began working as a gay pornstar with Novak Entertainment when he was 17, barely legal and quickly sleeping his way to the top in only two years.. Castiel Novak, the youngest of the Novak family, only agreed to work one scene as a favor to his brother, Gabriel. </p><p>What Cas hadn't planned on was being paired with the beautiful Dean Winchester, with his green eyes and perfect body.</p><p>And he sure as hell hadn't planned on falling for him so hard and so easily. </p><p>(Sometime when I writer, I writer this.)</p><p>UPDATE FROM AUTHOR: Hey guys, so this fic has NOT been abandoned, I'm just now in college and only just found some inspiration to continue writing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M EDITING AND REVISING THIS PIECE OF SHIT.

"Fuck, yeah...you like that, bitch?"

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The cameras were staring straight at him, shoved right in his face to catch his reactions as the nameless brute of a man continued to pound into his ass. He forced out a moan, one that didn't sound in anyway authentic, and shut his eyes. He clutched at the sheets beneath him and pushed his ass back on the dick pushing in and out of his ass. He hissed when he felt a hand slap at his ass, leaving behind a sharp sting.

"Answer me, _you little slut_ ," the man growled, gripping Dean's hips tighter as he began thrusting faster. Small pants and moans were punched out of Dean involuntarily as the man's cock hit against his prostate again and again. 

"Just like that..." Dean gasped, letting himself enjoy the sex once the cameras moved around him to focus on the dick currently fucking his ass raw. "Aw, fuck yes. Keep fucking me.  _Just like that_. Don't stop." If Dean repeated it to himself enough times, he could almost imagine he was back at his own apartment and having sex with a regular one night stand from the Roadhouse.

" _God_ ," the man hissed. "Your hole is so _tight_. Shit, I'm gonna—"

"Don't cum inside of him, Derek," the director warned from where he sat in the corner of the room. He was scrolling through his phone and glanced up once to meet Derek's eyes to make his point. "On his face, on his back, or in his mouth only. You know the rules."

"Of course I fucking know that, Gabe," Derek growled, continuing to pound into Dean. Dean groaned, his voice hitching up as Derek hit his prostate again. He already knew that the cameras had had to stop filming the moment Gabriel had started speaking, and he knew every second Gabe went on was a second longer they would have to go back to refilm and a second longer Dean would have to continue faking like he enjoyed having some practical stranger fuck him like rag doll.

Not that Dean was complaining about the sex itself; he couldn't deny that it was exactly what he needed. Even when he was paired up with the burliest of guys who would never dare bottoming for someone as small as Dean, he couldn't honestly say he didn't enjoy having his hole pounded open as well as earning money back. It was the inefficiency Dean hated—he hated that their director always felt the need to speak during the filming, which in turn put them behind schedule more often than not. Dean vividly remembered the occasion in which Gabriel had talked for twenty minutes straight, all while Dean's scene partner continued fucking him. 

"You can at least pretend that you're enjoying it a little bit, Deano," Gabriel commented, looking away from Derek's face to meet Dean's eyes. He pouted, then let out a chuckle when Dean yelped loudly as Derek hit his prostate. "There you go. Just like that."

_Fuck you_ , Dean thought to himself, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from swearing out loud at Gabriel. 

Derek's hands tightened on Dean's hips as he forced Dean to stick his ass up in the air. At this angle, Derek hit his prostate on almost every single thrust, and Dean was practically crying by the time he finally came into one of Derek's hands . It wasn't the hardest he'd ever come in his life, but he still over exaggerated it, falling forward on his face and clutching at the bedsheets as Derek continued tugging at his spent cock. He writhed on the end of Derek's dick, riding back on it to get the guy to  _fucking cum_ _already_. 

" _Shit_ _, ah..._ " Derek moaned. Dean nearly sighed in relief as he felt Derek slip out of him and roll Dean over onto his back. It didn't take much before Derek was spilling all over Dean's face, most of his cum landing on his chin and neck while only some of it landing anywhere near Dean's mouth. A camera was pushed into Dean's face, the lens moving as it focused on the quickly drying come near Dean's chin. True to form, Dean lifted a hand to his face and pushed some of the cum near his lips into his mouth, moaning and shutting his eye as he swallowed it. 

"God damn..." Derek breathed. One of his hands reached up to Dean's face and collected a large dollop of cum on his thumb. He brought it down to Dean's lips and forced it into his mouth. Dean licked it off his thumb, sighing and smiling when Derek moaned. "Such a fucking a cumslut."

" _Your_ cumslut," Dean giggled, staring straight at the camera rather than at Derek. He blinked once, hoping the camera would catch how much his eyes had dilated, then he sighed when he heard Gabriel finally say:  

"Cut."

The camera moved away from Dean's face as Gabriel began clapping.

"Nice work, boys," Gabe said as Dean sat up and accepted the damp and warm towel that was handed to him by a random cameraman. He cleaned off the cum on his face and neck as Derek stood up from the bed to wrap himself in a towel. He walked across the room and began chatting up the cameramen and sound guys. Dean covered his lap with a second towel as Gabriel came up behind him, slapping Dean on the back and jolting him forward. 

"Especially nice work to you, Deano," Gabe said, laughing as Dean grumbled and continued scrubbing his face. "Never seen you swallow on camera before. You're going to send all of your fans into a sheer tizzy when this scene is uploaded." 

"What the hell is wrong with you, Gabriel?" Dean snapped, turning around to look at Gabriel. "You know we're going to have to refilm everything from when you started speaking now, right?"

Gabe smiled widely then reached out his hand to snatch a sucker from a basket carried by a nearby personal assistant. "You say that as if you didn't enjoy the last hour and a half," he said, unwrapping the sucker and sticking it in his mouth.

"I didn't," Dean said, narrowing his eyes and handing the soiled towel to another PA who then scurried off.

Gabe brought a hand to his chest. " _What?_ I thought you  _liked_ Derek," he said, sounding partially scandalized. "At least it seemed as though you did, with the way you were moaning like a common prostitute. You know I work extremely hard to make sure all of the scene partners are perfect matches." Gave smiled as Dean scowled at him. "Or at least, half-perfect matches."

"Just tell me when we're supposed to refilm," Dean said, standing up and wrapping the towel around his waist entirely. "I have to get home soon to Sammy, and I don't want to be here any later than I need to be."

"Calm down, green eyes," Gabe said. He pulled the sucker from his mouth and tapped it against his bottom lip, leaving behind a bit of red and sticky residue. "No refilming today. We're on a tight schedule, and I can't afford to have a bunch of desperate and horny porno-watching freaks breaking down my door because there hasn't been a new scene uploaded in three weeks." Gabriel smiled as he stuck the sucker back into his mouth then clapped his hands together. "I may have forgotten to tell you and the rest of the crew that this scene was supposed to have premiered almost a week ago."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Gabriel's smile grew wider and he nodded once.  _How is this company even still running?_ Dean thought to himself, wincing at the slight soreness between his legs as he began walking toward the bathroom extension of the room, ready to shower and clean off all the dirt from the scene.

"I'll assume you'd be ready to film another scene within the next few days?" Gabe asked from behind him. Dean froze, one hand reaching down to grab his towel that had begun slipping down his hips. He sighed, his eyes tracking the movement of the other people in the room. Derek was still chatting with the cameramen and sound guys, occasionally sipping from a half-empty water bottle that was probably filled with vodka. Numerous PA's were running about the room, carrying towels and snacks trays and cleaning supplies. There was a man carrying the large camera they'd used to film the scene.

Dean finally sighed. "Sure," he said over his shoulder. He adjusted his towel then continued walking to the bathroom. "Sure, why not?"

_One of these days I'll be able to leave this fucking place._

* * *

 

Dean shook out his umbrella as he came to the door of his apartment. The rain had begun some time while he was walking to the bus station, and a man waiting on for the same bus had been nice enough to offer Dean his umbrella. Dean had guessed by the way the man had looked him up, bitten his bottom lip slightly, and trailed his finger along the back of Dean's hand when he'd handed over the umbrella that he either thought Dean was an off-duty hooker or he'd recognized Dean from his scenes online. Either way, Dean had been careful to sit away from the man and get off at a stop two before his own.

Of course, that meant that Dean was drenched by the time he got back to his apartment complex. He'd waved to the doorman and taken the elevator up to his apartment's floor, glad he was alone so he could wring out his shirt of the water. He walked down the hall, waving to one of his neighbors, and pulled out his key to open the door. As he stuck his key in the lock, the door flew open, startling Dean into nearly screaming.

"Dean!" Sam cried, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Dean's middle. A cough was punched out of Dean as he tried to keep from falling over. He glanced over at the neighbor who'd been outside of her apartment and smiled nervously. She smiled back before heading down the hallway to the elevators, and Dean looked down at Sam. He rubbed Sam's head and laughed.

"Hey, Sammy. You're acting like you haven't seen me in forever," he said, walking forward into their apartment. Sam let go of his midsection and rushed to grab Dean's key from the lock. 

"You're home later than normal," Sam said, shutting the door and running past Dean into the living room. He dived onto the couch and grabbed the remote to unpause the show that was currently on the TV. Dean recognized it to be an episode of  _Doctor Who_. "I thought Gabriel was having you stay over to film a scene or something. I thought you weren't going to be home until the asscrack of the morning."

"Hey, watch your fucking language," Dean said, laughing as he dropped the umbrella by the door. He took off his jacket and hung it up before walking over to the kitchen, rifling through the cupboards for something to make for dinner. "You make yourself dinner yet?"

Sam coughed nervously. "Well...not exactly...a proper  _dinner..._ " he said. As he spoke, the doorbell rang. Dean glanced over his shoulder at Sam, who was looking over the edge of the couch and brandishing the remote in case Dean decided to suddenly attack him. "I may or may not have planned to use some of the money you keep hidden in your room to buy a pizza for myself."

"You little bitch," Dean said, shutting the cupboard. The doorbell rang again and Dean went to answer the door. He smiled when he heard Sam say, " _Jerk_ ," and pulled out his wallet from his back pocket. He answered the door, handing the teenager who looked about his age his two twenties as he took the pizza and box of breadsticks from him. "Keep the change," he muttered before shutting the door in the stunned kid's face.

"I guess there's no point in me preparing anything remotely healthy for dinner," Dean said, turning around and walking to the living room. He set the pizza box on the coffee table then went to grab a drink from the fridge. As he did, Sam called out, "Can you grab me a beer too, Dean?"

"I mostly certainly cannot," Dean said, reaching into the fridge to grab an unopened beer for himself and a Caprisun for Sam. "No way am I promoting underage drinking."

"But Dean," Sam whined. "You're only nineteen."

Dean scoffed, shutting the fridge and went back to the couch. He fell into the seat beside Sam and set the juice packet on the coffee table. "I've been drinking ever since I was thirteen," he said. He opened the beer bottle with his teeth and took a swig as the show continued playing on the TV. "I've got a higher tolerance than most adults, so I'm exempt from the law." He took another sip and glanced sideways to catch Sam put on 'Bitchface #237.'

"That's not how it works," Sam grumbled, snatching the Caprisun and a breadstick from the box.

"Calm down," Dean said, bumping Sam's arm with his own. "Once you start working and earning your keep around here, I'll let you have a sip of one of mine. But  _only_ then."

Sam smiled and bit into his breadstick as Dean turned to watch the Tenth Doctor and Rose stare up at the snow falling from the sky.

"Whatever you say, jerk," Sam muttered.

" _Bitch_ ," Dean said, sipping from his beer again.


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel pressed his fingers to his eyes and rubbed them behind his glasses. In his other hand, he held his phone to his ear and internally groaned as his brother kept chattering on the other side of the line. 

"You wouldn't _believe_ the shit I have to deal with here," Gabriel complained. Castiel could practically hear the overdramatic pout that was surely on his brother's face. "Half of these boys think they're hot shit and act like they've never obeyed an authority figure once in their life. The other half seems to be direct descendants of the Devil himself. I swear, they're all lucky that they have fans on the website, or else I would have kicked their asses to the curb a  _long_ time ago. And don't even get me started on the jailbait twinks—"

" _Gabriel_ ," Castiel finally interrupted, rubbing his index finger into his temple. "Not to sound like a complete prick, but I honestly  _do not care_ about the antics of your life running a adult entertainment studio."

Gabriel tsked on the other side of the line. "You're such a prude sometimes, Cassie. It's a _gay porn film studio._ And I would've thought you'd care at least a little bit, Cassie, considering it is technically the _family's_  gay porn film studio," Gabriel said.

Castiel rolled his eyes and reached for the remote on the ottoman beside him. He paused the episode of _Game of Thrones_ he was currently watching and pulled the blanket on his lap up to his neck. Castiel always hated when his brother called. The calls always seemed to come in when he was watching a show or in the middle of working on his novel. And the calls always went on longer than "ten minutes, Cas, I promise." Castiel had been on the phone with his brother now for nearly twenty minutes and most of the call had consisted of Gabe complaining about his work.

"You just used the name 'Novak' as some kind of 'fuck you' to our parents, Gabe," Castiel said.

"Only sort of true. Luci and Michelle started working for me almost immediately after I started up. _That_ was a huge 'fuck you' to our parents," Gabe said. He sounded cocky that he'd managed to sway their other brothers, Lucifer and Michael, into working with him. Of all four of Castiel's siblings, only his twin sister Anna seemed the only other one sane enough to realize that working with Gabriel and filming porn—not to mention _gay porn_ —didn't make any sense. "There's always room for you and Anna too, Cassie."

"So this is why you called me, I'm assume," Castiel said. "To try and recruit me for you demented porn empire. _Again._ "

"Hm...'Demented Porn Empire,'" Gabe said. "Sounds like a metal band."

"I'm hanging up now, Gabriel," Castiel sighed. 

"Okay, okay, fine," Gabe said. "I actually have a legitimate reason for why I called you, Castiel."

"For once."

Gabe scoffed. "Well I wanted to tell you about this absolutely  _delicious_ boy I had the opportunity to work with today," Gabe said. 

Castiel sighed loudly.  _This_ was also a regular occurrence—Gabriel mentioning during his calls that he'd found the absolute _perfect_ guy for Castiel during a shoot. Despite the fact Castiel always turned down the offers of coffee or dinner, no matter how nice the guys seemed, Gabe kept coming back with more and more. It was worse considering that Castiel didn't believe his brother would take it well if he blatantly told him he just did not want to date someone who had sex in order to make a living.

"Oh?" Castiel said, completely uninterested.

"His name is Dean Winchester, and I swear if I weren't currently dating a woman, I'd be all over his perfect little ass," Gabe said.

" _Winchester?_ Like the gun?" Castiel asked. He threw off his blanket and stood up, stretching. 

"Exactly like the gun."

Castiel walked over to his apartment's small kitchen and switched his phone to his other ear. "Alright, what's so special about this Dean Winchester?"

"Why don't you come on down here one day and find out?"

Castiel's laugh was short and dry. "So this  _was_ about getting me to join you, Lucifer, and Michael," Castiel said. He opened his fridge and grabbed a beer. He didn't even read the title as he popped open the cap on the countertop. He took a swig and leaned up against the counter. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Come on, Cassie, I actually really need you help on this." Gabe, for once, sounded genuine and almost sounded like he was pleading. "I have a shitload of shoots I have to get done in the next two weeks, and practically every fan on the site is begging for a new scene with _Dean_. The other boys are either all booked in advance or have the next few days off."

"So you're asking me if I'd want—"

"If you'd be  _willing_ to shoot a scene with the lovely Dean Winchester," Gabe said. 

Castiel breathed slowly, tapping the top of the beer bottle against his bottom lip. 

"No."

"What would make me convince you?" Gave said, sounding almost frantic. 

"Honestly? Nothing," Castiel said. "I'm not going to have sex with a complete strange  _on camera_ as a favor to you, Gabriel."

"What if I set up a meeting between the two of you, before the shoot? Let you guys get to know each other, see each other...all that sappy shit," Gabe said. Castiel took another swig from his beer bottle and set it on the countertop behind him. 

"No, Gabe."

Gabriel groaned so loud that Castiel had to hold his phone away from his ear. "I thought you were supposed to be the older brother."

"Fuck you," Gabe growled.

Castiel laughed and glanced at the clock on his stove.  _10:53_. Shit. He had to get to sleep now, or he wouldn't wake up on time for work the next day. 

"I've got to go, Ga—" Castiel began.

"What if I let you sleep with him one time without the cameras on?" Gabe asked. He'd begun to sound desperate. Castiel sighed again. "Fine, a couple times without the cameras."

"How many times do I have to say no, Gabriel?"

"Then what would make you say yes? I'm literally at the end of my list, Castiel. There's no one else I can turn to or ask at this point." Gabriel sighed. Castiel could hear him pacing in his penthouse apartment downtown. Castiel's ready to say no one last time when suddenly—

"Please."

"I'm sorry?"

Castiel was honestly surprised by Gabe's  _actual_ begging. 

"I said please. Please would you just do this, for me?"

Castiel ran a hand over his face and dropped it to the formica of the countertop. He tapped his fingertips against it as he contemplated. On one hand, it was Gabe. He was extremely protective of his company, despite what they produced, and Castiel knew all the sacrifices he'd had to make in order for the business venture to flourish into what it was now. On the other hand, Castiel had never met this Dean Winchester. And given what he knew about the type of men Gabe hired, this Winchester would probably be a barely legal adult who had just turned 18. 

Finally, he sighed.

"Fine," he said. He adjusted his glasses. "Fine, I'll do it."

"Wait, what?"

Castiel grumbled quietly and muttered, "I said I'd do it, alright?"

"You're not shitting me?"

"You'll have to find time to set up a pre-shoot meeting, though," Castiel added. "I still won't fuck some random pretty stranger."

Gabe laughed. "You've always been that way. You even always try learning everything about any guy you take home with you from the bar," Gabe said. "It's quite funny, actually."

"Good _night,_ Gabriel," Castiel said. He hung up and set his phone on the countertop. He grabbed his beer bottle and turned to pour the rest of its contents down the sink. As he did, his phone buzzed. Castiel glanced over at his phone and saw the flashing  **NEW MESSAGE: GABRIEL**  on the screen. He slid his index finger across the phone's screen and felt the beer bottle slip from his grasp. It shattered in the sink as he read the single sentence text.

**Here's a little something to hopefully tide you over. ;)**

**~Gabe**

Beneath the text was a photo of who Castiel presumed to be the "lovely Dean Winchester." He had bright green eyes, light blond hair, and a body sprinkled all over with freckles. His plump, bright red lips were pulled up in a mischievous smile as he practically gazed into the camera. Looking down, Castiel noticed that the photo stopped at the spot just below his stomach. Strangely enough, Castiel found himself scrolling down, trying to see what hid below those defined V-lines. 

 _Maybe this won't turn out so bad after all,_ he thought, pocketing his phone in his back pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never watched an episode of Game of Thrones in my life.  
> I know.  
> I suck.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean walked into the front door of the Novak Entertainment building and pulled the hood of his jacket off his head. He'd woken up to more rain and a slight hangover. Unfortunately, he'd had to wake up before nine like always and he'd dragged himself through his morning routine before stumbling out to the nearby bus stop. No one had been there to lend him an umbrella this time, so when he arrived at the NE building, he was completely soaked. _Again_. 

" _Deeeeeeeeaaaan._ "

Dean looked up from checking his phone to see Gabriel running at him. He was red-faced and panting as he came to a stop in front of Dean. "What's up, Gabe?"

Gabriel held up a hand to stop Dean as he panted and breathed deeply. "One...second..." he said, wheezing. One of the front desk secretaries came up behind Gabe, holding a hand fan and bottle of water. She held them out to Gabe, desperately trying to keep the man from falling over in exhaustion.

"Why the fuck were you running?" Dean asked, pocketing his phone.

Gabriel stood up and cleared his throat, accepting the water from the secretary. He waved her away and took a small swig from the bottle before he began speaking. "I need you to come with me, Deano."

Dean sighed. "You can't be serious. I just got here, and you've already got me scheduled for a shoot today?" Dean asked, letting his annoyance show. He was prepared to turn and exit the building when Gabe grabbed his arm, tugging him in the direction of the elevators at the very back of the building's lobby. "What ever happened to a few days off? I'm only here to pick up my paycheck—"

"It's not a shoot," Gabe said. He began dragging Dean towards the elevators. "I just have someone I'd like you to meet is all." 

Dean felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, no doubt a 'where are you?' text from Sam. "I have to get  _home_ , Gabriel. I've already told my brother that I'd just be stopping in to get my paycheck. He's expecting me," Dean said, hoping the mention of his brother would sway the director. Gabriel knew how much Sam meant to him, and Dean often used the excuse of having to run home in order to meet with his brother as an excuse to leave work early or be given more days off than the other models. He hoped now that it would work its charm like it had so many times before. 

Gabriel stopped, glancing over his shoulder at Dean. He scrunched up his face in concentration. After a short beat, Gabriel's face relaxed and he cheerfully said, "Too bad," then began walking again, dragging Dean with him.

"Gabe, _come on_ ," Dean said. "This isn't fair. You can't force me to meet your disgusting executive friends."

"My executive friends are not disgusting," Gabriel said.

Dean felt the tips of her ears begin burning. Gabriel never _just_  introduced someone to Dean. The last time he had, Dean had experienced his first ever orgy with a group of businessmen who apparently funded Novak Entertainment through donations and fundraisers. They'd all been old enough to be his dad and had spent the entire night demanding that Dean call them 'Daddy.' Gabriel had then thanked Dean for "persuading" the men to donate even more money by giving him his own apartment only a twenty minute bus ride from the main company building for him and Sam, that way he wouldn't be late to work anymore. Ever since then, Dean had become more and more wary of Gabriel introducing him to someone.

"When have you ever introduced me to someone without the intent of them fucking me?" Dean asked, wrenching his arm away from Gabriel's hand when they reached the large ornate elevators. Gave pressed the arrow pointing up and the doors opened immediately, revealing a completely empty cab. Gabriel stepped inside first, then held out his arm to keep the door from closing, beckoning for Dean to follow him. Dean sighed in defeat, throwing a longing glance at the front desk where his paycheck was, and stepped into the elevator.

"I have!" Gabe said defensively. "That, uh...the nice stockbroker from New Zealand. I only wanted you to meet with him once and you liked him, didn't you?"

"He took me to a bondage club in upper New York," Dean said flatly, leaning against the opposite side of the elevator from Gabe.

Gabe scoffed. "But he  _himself_ never stuck his dick inside you," Gabe pointed out. Dean rolled his eyes and slipped his phone out of his pocket, checking through his messages as they began their ascent. 

**10 NEW MESSAGES: SAM**

Sam was going to think Dean had been kidnapped if he'd already sent ten messages. Dean tapped the notification alert and read through the messages.

**-Where are you? I thought you said you'd be back by 9:40.**

**-I thought you were just picking up your paycheck. $$$**

**-Did you run into Gabe?**

**-Tell him he can kiss my ass if he's making you work on your day off.**

**-Dean, we're out of cereal!?**

**-Going to CVS for cereal. Will be back before you're home.**

**-I'm using your money.**

Dean smiled as he read through the messages. Sam was so much more mature compared to other kids his age, Dean knew. He hadn't really understood why Dean did what he did, but he had accepted it rather easily and didn't ask too many questions. Unlike their father, who'd actually kicked out Dean when he learned that his oldest son was not only bisexual, but also worked for a company where he had sex with men on camera and  _enjoyed it_  (for the most part). It had been a rough few months after that, Dean living alone and homeless up until Gabriel offered he stay at his apartment in the company building. It had still hurt though when Dean, after having turned 18, had received a call from some hospital that his father had passed away after a drunken car accident. With Gabe's help, Dean managed to wrangle together enough money and a place suitable for him to take full custody of Sam, who was only a month away from his fourteenth birthday. They hadn't even had a proper funeral for their father—they'd just decided to have him cremated and spread over the grounds of the Roadhouse. 

"Hello? Earth to Dean?"

Dean looked up from his phone and met Gabe's eyes. "What do you want, Gabe?"

"Have you heard a word of anything I just said? Or did you just tune me out the moment you started looking at your phone?" Gabriel asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

"No, and yes," Dean said, looking back down at his phone to type out a response to Sam.

 **Meeting a guy for work. Won't be long. Make sure to get Captain** **Crunch. And don't use my money!! >:(**

The elevator had just come to a stop on the ground floor when his phone vibrated, signaling another message from Sam. 

**-Lucky Charms only.**

Dean's phone pinged with another text message from Sam.

**-Too late, already paid.**

" _Dean_ ," Gabriel said, sounding somewhat annoyed. 

Dean shoved his phone into his pocket and looked back up at Gabe. "Fine, fine. I'm listening now," Dean said. The elevator jolted as it came to a stop and the doors slid open on the top floor of the building. Dean glanced out and saw the hallways lined with windows and glass. Dean rarely went to the top floor unless he was supposed to be introduced to an especially exclusive friend of Gabe's. 

 _Who the fuck am I meeting?_ Dean thought as Gabriel exited the elevator. Dean followed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he nodded at a man talking on the phone wearing a clean cut suit. 

" _As I was saying_ , you're meeting with someone extremely special," Gabe said, leading the way down the hallway. On either side, Dean could look through another room and out to a fifteen story high view of the entire city of New York. He saw the Chrysler Building and the One World Trade Center off in the distance and if squinted he could see the building where he and Sam lived. "More elite than anyone else I've let you meet."

"Who is he, the President?" Dean joked, looking away to hide his blush as another man in a suit speaking on his phone winked at Dean.

"Even better," Gabe said, coming to a stop in front of the door to one of the completely glass rooms. There was a lone dark-haired man sitting on the tacky red couch in the room, faced away so Dean could only see the back of his head. Gabe slid open the door and Dean followed him inside, prepared to meet whoever it was that he'd no doubt be getting fucked by next.

"Cassie!" Gabriel practically screeched when they entered the room. The dark-haired man winced then stood, spinning around to face Gabe and Dean, his face scrunched up in annoyance. When Dean caught sight of his face, he stopped walking and almost audibly gasped.

To be frank, the man was fucking  _gorgeous_ —he had tousled dark brown hair that looked like someone had just finished running their fingers through it; his skin that was tanned in just the right way to look like he was either naturally that shade or spent all of his free time working outside in California; he had bright pink lips that looked still-bruised after kissing someone; and despite the fact he wore a large sweater and pants that seemed to sag, Dean could spy the outline of his lean and muscular figure. The coup de grâce, however, were his _eyes_. Hidden behind thick-framed black glasses, the man's eyes were a bright blue Dean had never seen before on another person. They looked like the sky; the looked like the clearest ocean water; they looked like a number of beautiful things. They were the kind of eyes Dean would gladly stare into while getting fucked slowly.

 _Slow down, Dean_ , he told himself, letting out a sharp exhale he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He began walking again and as he came closer to the man, he had a more difficult time keeping his mind out of the gutter and continued imagining himself getting slammed against a wall or bent over a desk by the other man. When they were close enough, he saw the other man's eyes quickly look Dean up and down once, his mouth falling open slightly. 

"Castiel! Glad you were able to find the right place," Gabriel said, hugging the man and beaming at him proudly. The fondness with which he said the man's name— _Castiel—_ meant, to Dean, that it wasn't just another businessman or shareholder in town for the weekend. The man returned the hug, but his eyes remained focused on Dean, seeming to bore directly into his soul.

"It wasn't too hard, looking for the most overly gaudy building on this side of town," Castiel said, pulling back from the hug. Dean visibly shuddered when he heard him speak— _Jesus fucking christ,_ did the guy gargle gravel for fun?—and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check. "You should really consider downsizing a bit, Gabe."

"And risk not showing off everything that my boys have earned?" Gabriel said, placing the back of his hand to his forehead. "I wouldn't  _dream_ of it." Gabriel smiled as he turned to face Dean, clapping a hand on one of his shoulders. "Now, Cassie, I'd like you to meet Dean Winchester. Dean, this is my younger brother, Castiel."

 _Brother?_ Dean knew that there were other members of the Novak family but he didn't think any of them actually associated themselves with Gabriel unless they absolutely had to. Dean looked up to meet Castiel's eyes as he held out his hand. He flashed his biggest and most winning smile.

"Hiya, Cas. Dean Winchester." Cas took his hand and shook it firmly. His palm was freakishly warm, and Dean had to suppress a whimper when the man spoke to him directly.

"Castiel Novak."

"Great news for you, Dean," Gabe said, sounding far too excited. _Uh oh_ , Dean thought. Gabe only got like that when he was about to propose something crazy. "My brother has agreed to work with you on your next upcoming scene."

 _WHAT_. "I-I'm sorry?" Dean stuttered, releasing Cas' hand to turn and face Gabriel. The man was smiling too widely, his canines flashing as he began explaining.

"Look, I'll be straight with you—I'm extremely behind in terms of shooting and uploading new scenes for the website. And you, Dean—you're almost nauseatingly popular on the site and we've gotten the most demands for new scenes with you. We needed a new model to film a scene with you and we unfortunately don't have any incoming tops that could... _handle_ you, Dean. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands and 'hired' my brother for the next scene you film. Besides, Castiel here has been complaining about not having someone to warm his cock for the last few months." Gabe shrugged as Castiel's face flushed a bright red. "I figured why not kill two metaphorical birds with one metaphorical stone."

"I have not complained," Dean heard Cas mutter under his breath. Dean quickly glanced at Cas and saw he didn't look as outraged as Dean felt. Maybe he'd already known prior, and it came as no surprise to him. Either way, Dean felt both ecstatic and mortified that he would now get the chance to live out his now-recent fantasies currently playing over and over in his mind. 

"I figured I'd let the two of you get to know one another first, you know, before we get penises and lubes and toys thrown into the mix," Gabe said, clapping his hands together. "I know you have to get going, Dean, but I'm sure Cas would be perfectly fine with giving you his number so you two can coordinate a date of sorts between the two of you." Dean shot Gabriel a quick glare as he and Castiel began pulling out their phones. They exchanged numbers—Dean taking the chance of adding a winking face after his name in the contact—and Gabriel clapped excitedly again. 

"That's all I needed from you, Dean," Gabriel said, facing him again. "You can head back on down to the lobby and get your paycheck now." Dean nodded and turned to leave the all glass room. As he did, he heard Castiel call out a quick, "Nice to meet you." Dean glanced over his shoulder and nodded his acknowledgment before he left the room, tightly clutching his phone in his hand. He exhaled slowly as he came to the elevator, which was being held open for him by one of the secretaries from the lobby. As the elevator began descending, Dean pulled out his phone and stared at the new contact in his phone.

**Castiel Novak**

Dean quickly pulled up Sam's contact and fired off a text, his hands shaking as he typed.

**sam i'm fucked**

* * *

 

 As Gabriel led Castiel to the elevators after viewing the last bit of his enormous Novak Entertainment building, Castiel was finally asked the question he'd been dreading since first seeing the mysterious Dean Winchester. "So what do you think of him?" Gabe asked over his shoulder. Castiel looked up from staring at his feet as he walked, squinting his eyes to stare at the back of Gabriel's head. "He's cute, isn't he? And a wonderful ass, like I said."

"He looks like he's fourteen," Castiel spat, crossing his arms and nodding awkwardly at a half-naked pornstar stepping out of what looked like a janitor's closet. He decided to ignore the second man coming out behind the first, who was very casually zipping up his jeans and smiling.

Gabe spun around and began walking backwards. "It isn't my fault all of my twinks look like fucking children, Castiel," Gabriel said, sticking out his bottom lip to feign sadness. "Besides, Dean's nineteen, almost twenty. Perfectly legal."

" _Barely_ legal," Castiel said, sighing as Gabe ran into a frantic-looking secretary carrying a large stack of papers. She managed to keep them in hand and mutter a near silent "Excuse me, Mr. Novak," but still glared back at Gabriel as she kept walking. "This is exactly why I _didn't_ want to do this, Gabe. How's that going to look, me being out with someone young enough to be my kid brother?"

"What would you know about having a kid brother, Cas? You're the youngest in the family," Gabe said, turning back around to walk beside Castiel. They were about the same height now, even though Gabe had always been the shorter of the two. Castiel suspected that Gabe had finally hit his growth spurt while Castiel had begun to gradually shrink from all the time he spent up and awake. "And how old are you anyway? Twenty-six? Twenty-seven?"

"I'm _twenty-four_ , Gabe," Castiel said.

Gabriel scoffed loudly. "That's only five years! I've dated men and women at _least_ ten years older than me before."

Castiel shot Gabriel another look as they passed two pornstars talking with each other. Castiel recognized one as Gadreel (stage name Zeke) and the other as Osric (stage name Kevin). "Sorry if I'm not like you in that respect," Cas said, feeling his face flush when he touched his phone in his pocket.

"Hey, remember _yooooou're_ the one who agreed to do this," Gabe said, jabbing his finger into Castiel's shoulder. "Before you start complaining uncontrollably like you always do, take him out on a date or whatever. Get to know him, like you so obviously insist on doing. Then, if you aren't drooling all over him by then, I'll find someone else to film the scene with him and you can close this chapter of your life for good."

Castiel nodded gratefully as they stopped in front of the elevator doors. _Easy enough_ , he though as the doors slid open and they both stepped inside. _I can pretend I don't like him long enough to get myself out of this mess. It'll be easy_. 

Gabe reached forward to press the button for the lobby and the doors slid closed. They rode in relative silence, save for the annoying elevator music, until Castiel felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He dug it out and saw **NEW MESSAGE: GABRIEL** flash across his screen. He glanced over at Gabriel, who seemed to minding his own business and playing on his own phone. Castiel slowly opened the message and suppressed an almost audible gasp.

**Does he still look 14 now?**

**~Gabe**

Beneath the message was a picture of Dean, obviously a screenshot from one of his many scenes of the NE website. He was splayed out on his back, his legs spread open and the insides of his thighs painted with the remnants of cum. His stomach and chest where shiny with sweat and when Castiel looked up to his face, he nearly moaned at the sight of the boy's freckled face splattered with a copious amount of cum. Looking closer, Castiel noticed that Dean's tongue was out, a dollop of white cum resting in the center. _Holy fuck_.

"I hate you," Castiel muttered, staring at his phone as Gabriel began laughing out loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Leave a Kudos.
> 
> Love it? Leave a Comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking nerds, with their texting and whatnot...
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry no smut.)

Castiel rolled over in his sleep and stared at his alarm clock.  _3:00AM,_ it read. Castiel groaned loudly as he rolled back onto his back and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. He'd been up and down with fitful sleep ever since he got into bed around 11PM, even after two glasses of his strongest whiskey. He'd tried writing more around 11:30pm, but had only succeeded in adding roughly a sentence to his full manuscript. He'd gotten up a little after midnight to hang out on the balcony of his apartment, inhaling the night air as he had a quick smoke. Then, most recently, he'd woken up with a near painful hard-on as he'd dreamt of  _Dean._

He groaned at the thought of the boy. Castiel had barely spoken twenty words to Dean and he was already having wet dreams about him like he was a fucking teenager again. He was twenty-four, for fuck's sake.

Castiel groaned again and heaved himself up from under his covers. He sat back against the headboard of his bed and glanced over at his bedside table. His phone rested on it, silently charging and practically begging him to pick it up and call someone.  _Anyone_.

_Probably shouldn't bother anyone else with my insomnia,_ he thought to himself, picking up his phone anyway. He quickly checked his email and social media, disregarding the fact he was tweeting at three in the morning, and let his thumb hover his contacts. He let his thumb drop and hit the address book application, then scrolled down through the small number of people he actually had in his phone. There were the standard people—his family members, his publisher, his few friends from high school and college, and his editor. Then there was the occasional number from a long-forgotten one-night stand—names like  _Huge Cock_ ,  _Gives nice head_ , and  _Tim_. But near the very top, right in the  _D's_ , was a new number he'd gotten just that afternoon.

**_Dean ;)_ **

Castiel hadn't noticed that Dean had added the little emoticon after his name, and he'd nearly laughed out loud like a maniac when he finally noticed it after having left the Novak Entertainment building. He bit his lip as his thumb lingered over the tiny envelope icon beside Dean's number. He glanced at the top right-hand side of his phone's screen. _3:24AM_. Still too early for a regular person to be as awake as him.  **  
**

_I'll send a simple hello text and he'll see it in the morning,_ Castiel thought to himself, nodding as he pressed the envelope icon. He was just beginning to type when he phone dinged loudly. 

**NEW MESSAGE: DEAN ;)**

Castiel felt himself go numb and begin sweating almost at the exact same time.  _Dean_ had sent him a text? At _three in the fucking morning?_

**Dean ;): I don't suppose you're awake at this hour.**

The message was relatively short—nothing too scandalous and nothing too awkward. Castiel stared at message for a good minute before he finally snapped back into action and typed a message back. 

**Castiel: Well the odds certainly are in your favor, then.**

The response was almost immediate.

**Dean ;): I'll assume that's a Hunger Games reference.**

Castiel smirked as he began typing again.

**Castiel: Not entirely. That's just how I speak.**

Castiel regretted sending the message almost immediately. He turned his phone over and pulled his knees up to his chest, muttering quietly to himself as he waited for Dean's reply. _Oh fuck, he's gonna think I'm some kind of freak. Damn it. Shit. Fu—_

His phone dinged again with a new message. He quickly flipped it over and read it to himself.

**Dean ;): So proper? Might have to learn a few things from you. ;)**

Castiel felt his eyes widen as he continued staring at the winking face tagged at the end of Dean's message.  _Suggestive. That's definitely a suggestive winky face,_ Castiel thought to himself. He began lightly gnawing on the inside of his cheek as he tried to think of a reply. Before he could type anything out, his phone dinged and vibrated.

**Dean ;): Oh fuck. that wasn't supposed to sound like that. meant to send a :)**

Castiel laughed out loud. He could imagine Dean scrambling to send a followup message, completely disproving Castiel's earlier assertion of the message's suggestiveness. 

 

**Castiel: It's fine Dean.**

**Dean ;): So what'd you think of the building?**

**Dean ;): The NE building, I mean. Nice, ain't it?**

 

Casiel bit his lip, his thumbs hovering about the keypad before he typed his reply. Castiel smiled to himself again as he burrowed beneath his blankets and curled on his side. Oh God, he felt like a middle school girl talking to her crush.

 

**Castiel: Ornament, yes.**

**Dean ;): You CAN speak like a regular person, you know.**

**Castiel: Lots of c** **handeliers.**

**Dean ;): I fucking told that idiot there were too many.**

 

Castiel chuckled. 

 

**Dean ;): I helped design the lobby, fyi.**

**Castiel: Gabe LET you have a say in** **designing?**

**Dean ;): He says I have a "good eye for design".**

**Dean ;): I think he really just wants to say he had his gay friend design it for him.**

**Castiel: He's already got a gay brother, that selfish prick.**

 

Dean didn't respond nearly as quickly as he had before. Castiel felt himself panicking and was about to send another message when Dean's reply appeared on screen.

 

**Dean ;): Gabe didn't say you were gay.**

**Castiel: You didn't immediately assume?**

**Dean W: Look more like something for the ladies to climb up on. thought you were just doing that 'gay for pay' shit.**

 

Castiel felt his face begin burning at Dean's comment.

 

**Castiel: Trust me, never been one for "the ladies to climb up on"**

**Dean ;): Had me fooled.**

 

Castiel bit his lip as he typed.

 

**Castiel: What about you?**

**Dean ;): ?**

**Castiel: Do the ladies climb up on you?**

**Dean ;): lol. I'll take anyone who's attractive and buying the beer. ;)**

 

Castiel smiled as he tried typing again, but he felt his eyelids begin drooping slowly and his fingers slowing down. He glanced at the time on his phone again.  _3:50AM._ Shit, he had a call with his editor in Berlin at five. 

 

**Castiel: Unfortunately, I have to go.**

**Dean ;): Talking to someone prettier?**

**Castiel: No one's prettier than you ;)**

 

Castiel smiled almost deliriously at the message he'd just sent, paying no mind to the winking face he'd tagged on the end of it as he almost immediately went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, another chapter for this one.  
> I've been watching Attack on Titan for the last four days, and I felt the need to update.
> 
> Fuck if I know when I'll update next.
> 
> *shout out to all the pear*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's-a me, the most inconsistent updating author ever!

Dean was awakened the next morning by his phone's angry beeping. He tiredly muttered a quiet, " _Fuck_ ," as he threw his covers off his body and rolled out of bed. He stumbled over to his window, where he'd left his phone to charge over night, and practically yanked it off the charger. He checked the screen and rolled his eyes when he saw that his phone was ringing from a call from Gabriel. He half considered ignoring the call and going back to sleep, but he knew the bastard would just repeatedly call back, forcing Dean to eventually pick up. Dean sighed and slid his thumb across the face of his phone, bringing it to his ear and barking an irritated, " _What?_ "

"Well someone doesn't sound happy to hear me," Gabe said. Dean could practically hear the smug smile his boss no doubt had on his face wherever he was. "I wake you from your beauty sleep, gorgeous?"

"What the hell do you want, Gabe?" Dean asked, bringing his free hand to his face and rubbing at them to clear the sleep from his eyes. 

Gabe made a noise of surprise that sounded fake. "That's no way to talk to your  _boss_ ," Gabriel said, holding out the 'S' in the word much longer than he needed to. "I just wanted to call to remind you that today is  _not_ a day off for you, and that you're actually needed. You know, at your _job_."

"It's only seven, and I don't come in until nine," Dean said, reaching with his other hand to open the blind of his window. When he did, he was partially blinded by the sunlight from outside.

"True, except that it's not seven, Deano," Gabe said, amusement coloring his voice. "It's almost noon."

Dean quickly checked his phone and muttered a string of profanities when he saw that his phone did in fact read 11:30am at the top. He brought the phone back to his ear and began moving around his room, throwing everything he would need for the day into a random open bag on his bed. " _Shit_ , Gabe, I overslept. I-I was up really late last night and I—"

"Save it for someone who cares," Gabe said, interrupting Dean. "Just get here. We have _actual_  work to do for once. Oh, and make sure you look nice. If that's even possible." With that, Gabe hung up. Dean dropped his phone onto his bed and ran out of his room to the bathroom. Thankfully, he saw no trace of Sam, who had probably left for school almost three hours ago. Dean brushed his teeth, eyeing his razor and the small bit of stubble growing on his face. As he spit into the sink, he decided to forgo the shaving; Gabe could handle him unshaved and scruffy for one day.

Dean ran back to his room and threw on a dark grey Led Zeppelin t-shirt and probably dirty pair of jeans, slipping his feet into unlaced sneakers without socks. As he slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, he briefly considered wasting an extra five minutes trying to find a jacket with a hood to wear over his shirt. He abandoned the idea when he picked his phone off of his bed and checked the time.  _11:40AM._

 _Shit,_ he thought to himself. He grabbed the key to his and Sam's apartment from the bowl on the table and his bus pass then barreled out the door, racing down the stairs in record time. Thankfully, a bus into the city was just arriving at the stop in front of his building when Dean burst out of the building's front doors. He whipped out his card once he was on the steps, swiping it quickly and taking the very first seat as the bus began to pull away from its stop.

Dean was just getting comfortable in his seat, his breathing beginning to relax and his eyelids falling shut, when the bus jolted to a sudden stop.  _What **—**? _ Dean thought, opening his eyes.

"I swear on my mother's grave, Novak," Dean heard the bus driver say, letting the door to the bus slide open. If Dean wasn't so tired, he would have jumped up and out of the bus's open door without a second thought. Climbing the steps, wearing those stupid thick-framed glasses, black skinny jeans, and a  _fucking blue argyle sweater vest_ , was none other than Castiel Novak, who's dark brown hair was sticking up in different directions like he'd just spent a hour running his fingers through it in anxiety. "You'd better start getting here on time or else I'm leaving your ass on the street next time."

"You say that every time, Meg," Castiel said, smiling as the doors slid shut behind him. The bus began moving and Dean watched Castiel swipe his bus pass with the well-practiced finesse of a seasoned bus rider. "And every time, you _still_ stop to let me on."

The bus driver, Meg, rolled her eyes as she changed into the left lane, then flipped Castiel off when he ran a hand playfully through her hair. Dean sat staring with his mouth open in shock as Castiel spun around, his smile still plastered across his face. When his eyes landed on Dean, his smile died a little bit, then completely disappeared as the color in his face drained.

"D-Dean," he stuttered, reaching a hand out to grab one of the poles for stability. Dean's eyes caught sight of the brown messenger bag and dark blue computer bag slung over each of Castiel's shoulders, then shifted up to stare into Cas's bright blue eyes. Memories from last night—pacing around his room while occasionally eyeing his phone, deciding and changing his mind about sending Cas a text, the panic after he unconsciously hit send on that first text, the relief as he and Cas fell into a comfortable and easy conversation, the uncontrollable heat that engulfed his face as he'd read Castiel's final text, the screams and moans he'd had to muffle with his pillow when he finally came after jerking off to the thought of those blue eyes—suddenly assaulted Dean's mind and he found himself at a sudden loss for words. Finally, he let his mouth snap shut before he swallowed and smiled. 

"H-Hey, co-star," Dean said, lifting a hand in a small wave.  _Why the fuck—Why the_  fuck _did you say "co-star"?_ Dean thought to himself, mentally hitting his head against the bus window.

"I didn't know you took the bus to, er... to work," Castiel said, his eyes looking anywhere but at Dean. As he spoke, Dean noticed Cas's cheeks turning a darker and darker shade of pink with each passing moment.  _Maybe he's remembering last night too?_ Dean thought.

Dean shrugged, swallowing against a sudden lump in his throat. "I'm not a regular," he said casually, shrugging again. "Normally, I'd drive myself, but I'm apparently running about five hours late today." Dean bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud as Castiel's eyes suddenly widened almost comically. "What? What is it?"

" _Five_ hours?" Cas said incredulously. "My brother has you come into work at  _six AM?_ " Dean actually does laugh at that, enough so that Castiel cracks a small smile himself. 

"No, seven AM," Dean said. "Eight, on the days when he's more hungover than usual."

"That sounds like everyday for my brother," Cas muttered, letting go of the pole to push up the messenger bag, which had begun sliding down towards his elbow. As he did, Dean swore the bus driver, Meg, was purposefully hitting the brake much harder than she really needed to: on a particularly hard stop, Castiel toppled sideways, then managed to redirect himself forward...right into Dean's lap. 

"Oof!" Dean grunted, his head knocking into Cas's as the older man landed hard on his right leg.

"My bad, folks!" Meg called, laughing at the protests and pained groans from the other patrons on the bus. "Some asshole in a Prius cut me off. Oh, quit your whining. None of y'all are injured, now are you?" When no one immediately spoke up, Meg smiled into her rearview window, catching Cas's eye in particular and winking.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, ex-excuse me," Cas said, struggling to lift himself up from Dean's lap. He managed to fall sideways, plopping down into the spot next to Dean as he wrestled his now tangled messenger and computer bags off of him and onto the floor. "Stupid laptop. It's so fucking heavy."

"What do yo need a laptop for, anyway?" Dean asked. "Don't you work for your brother? Are you like a tech analyst or something?"

Cas's lips pursued together as he shook his head. "No...not really," he said slowly. "Did Gabe not tell you?"

"A...pparently not," Dean said.

Cas smiled then stuck out his hand for Dean to shake. "Emmanuel Edlund, a.k.a. Castiel Novak, author of the—"

" _The All-Hunters' Chronicles!_ " Dean finished, excitedly shaking Castiel's hand. There was no  _fucking_  way that Castiel was actually his and Sam's favourite science fiction author--the universe didn't work out like that. "Those are my—!" Dean shut his mouth, his face burning when he realized he was shouting. "That's my favourite book series, like,  _ever_." _  
_

"R-Really?" Cas said, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion. 

"Dude, are you kidding me? I've read  _Masking Glove_ at least ten times," Dean said, smiling widely at how Cas's face flushed bright red. "What is it?"

"It's just...I've always found that, er...particular novel to be a bit...bothersome," Cas said, with some difficulty.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, actually tilting his head to one side with interest. Cas opened his mouth to speak, when the bus suddenly stopped again, sending Dean careening forward. Dean was prepared for his head to knock into Cas's again, so he closed his eyes and braced for impact. He was completely unprepared when he somehow ended up with his lips smashed against the other man's.

"Last stop of the morning—Main Street!" Meg called.

Dean opened his eyes, making a surprised noise when he found Cas staring back at him with equally large and terrified eyes. The two of them sat there, lips pressed against each others as the bus began to empty. 

"Sorry you two, but you have about twenty seconds to get off my damn bus, or I'm beating you off with a broom," Meg said. Dean finally pulled back, coughing when he noticed a thin string of spit connecting their lips together.

"S-Sorry," Dean muttered, standing and fidgeting with the zipper on his duffel. As he did, Castiel stood as well, moving his computer bag onto the same shoulder as his messenger bag. Dean drew his eyebrows together. "You're getting off here? This is the way to the NE building."

Cas nodded, looking down to avoid Dean's gaze. "Gabriel  _really_ hasn't been telling you anything, has he?"

"What hasn't he been telling me _this time_?" Dean asked, slightly exasperated by everything Gabe seemed to have been keeping from him.

"You and I are supposed to film our first scene together," Cas said simply. "Tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW I'M REALLY FUCKING LATE WITH THIS UPDATE, AREN'T I?
> 
> Sorry, school took over my life for the last two and a half months. Thankfully, it's my Thanksgiving Break now, which means I have a week to update all of my fics before I'm thrown back into the fray of school work, instrument practice, and worrying about being accepted at my top choice college (it's University of Michigan, in case you cared).
> 
> Like it? Leave a Kudos! LOVE it? Leave a Comment! I'm always a slut for both!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back....more than a year late, but ey, better late than never, right?

Dean didn't bother taking the time to knock before barging into Gabriel's office. Gabriel jumped at Dean's entrance, looking up from his laptop with a mix of fear and surprise. "Dean," he said, closing the laptop and folding his hands on top. "What can I--?"

"You can knock it off with that fake formal _bullshit_ ," Dean said through clenched teeth. "I'm done playing your fucking games." Despite how angry he may have seemed--and there's no denying that he was _quite_  angry--Dean was actually shaking from embarrassment, his ears burning bright red at the tips. After what had happened on the bus with Castiel--his face managed to flush even deeper at the memory of the kiss--he had been stuck between seething in complete utter rage and wallowing in his sudden feeling of inferiority. "I swear to fucking God, Gabriel, I will _fucking quit_ if you don't cut it with all of your--!"

" _Whoa_ , _whoa, whoa!_  Take it easy, Deano," Gabriel said, holding up his hands and scooting backwards from his desk. His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion, and Dean's anger only flared angrier. "Why don't you tell me what exactly the issue is before you start swinging?" Dean clenched his hands into fists and nearly _did_ swing at Gabe, but froze when he heard the sound of running feet behind him. He didn't need to glance behind him to know is was Castiel, who was red-faced and heavily breathing as he came to a stop against the wall of near him.

"Dean..." he panted, coughing once. As he spoke, he took deep breaths between almost every word. "Dean, why'd you...take off...like that?"

"Cassie, glad you could join us," Gabe said, smiling when the other man entered the room. "You got here just in time to see Dean possibly wring my neck."

Dean sneered and snarled, "Oh, I'd do  _much_ worse than that.

"What? Why?" Castiel asked, his face drawn in genuine concern. Dean clenched his hand into a fist at his side and forced his eyes to look back at Gabriel, biting his lip because  _God dammit, why does he look so hot all red faced and out of breath, that's not fair, jesus fucking Christ--_

"Gabe never seemed inclined to tell me that you and I would be filming our first scene together," Dean said. Then, he snarled, slamming his hands on Gabe's desk for added emphasis, " _Tonight_." He glared at Gabe, struggling to keep his body still as Castiel moved from the wall to stand beside Dean.

Gabriel's smile slowly dissipated, then he sat back in his desk chair, his hands steepled beneath his chin. "Ah, yes," he said, " _that_." He sighed then stood up from his desk chair, immediately going over to the table of assorted sweets to the left of his office. "I do suppose thatbit of information would have been good to know prior to your showing up for work today." Grabbing a handful, Gabe returned to his desk, sitting in his chair and spreading the candy out in front of him. Gesturing with a single lollipop, Gabe then said, "Both of you. Have a seat."

Dean was reluctant to sit, but did so begrudgingly once Castiel had taken a seat. He crossed his arms over his chest, hoping his irritation would be even more so obvious to Gabe.

"Start talking," Dean spat.

"Alright, alright," Gabe said, unwrapping the lollipop in his hand and popping it into his mouth. He sat there for a moment, the silence in the room suffocating, before finally saying, "If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't the one who scheduled the shoot for tonight."

Dean scoffed. "Bullshit. You do all of the shoot scheduling for the entire site, how could you possibly--?"

"What I  _meant_ ," Gabe interrupted, "was that I didn't make the final decision when scheduling the shoot." He sucked on the lollipop for another beat, then released the stick and began sorting through the pile of candy in front of him. He pushed the candies with green wrapping off to one side, and the candies with non-green colored wrapping off to the other. "Now, it may seem like I have everything completely under control here at Novak Entertainment, but in actuality, it's not nearly as much of a well oiled machine as I make it seem. When it comes to what kind of material we make for the site, that's mostly up to the wants of the viewers and subscribers. But, when it comes to  _when_ we make our material,  _that_ is completely up to the discretion of the shareholders."

"Shareholders?" Castiel said.

Dean nearly laughed at how ludicrous all of it sounded. "Who the fuck takes out stock from a company that literally films and distributes  _porn?_ " he asked, rolling his eyes.

"You laugh, but I'm completely serious," Gabe said, his voice devoid of any of his trademark sarcasm. "The company's shareholders determine when shoots are shot whenever we fall behind schedule or fail to bring back enough revenue every quarter. I won't bore you with the gory details of the economics of owning a company, but basically--" Gabe paused a pointed to the green packaged candies--"when the minority with all of the money to fund our supplies of dildos, condoms, and lube decides we film a new video--" He then pointed to the grouped pile of non-green packaged candies--"the majority just shuts up and listens."

Dean narrowed his eyes at Gabe again, but didn't say anything snarky. He knew that the company had fallen behind with their shoots, and as a result had begun losing viewers and subscribes to the site. But he hadn't know about the shareholders up at the very top, controlling everything whenever Gabe seemed to lose his grip. Dean supposed it made sense in the grand scheme of things, but still...

"You should have at least warned me about that before  _today,_ " Dean said, uncrossing his arms.

Gabe shrugged. "i'll give you that. And, because I'm such a generous person, I'll excuse your little outburst on account of the fact that I  _didn't_ tell you earlier. I've just been a little swamped...well, no, that would be an understatement. I've been completely swamped with work. I guess it slipped my mind."

Dean didn't respond, instead glancing over at Castiel, who seemed collected and fully understanding of the situation.

"And, just so you can understand just how  _sorry_ I am for my little oversight, I'll give you the day off until your shoot tonight with Cassie," Gabe said, smiling widely around his lollipop. "You two can spend the day getting to know one another before you have to...you know." At that, Gabe winked and glanced between the two of the suggestively. Dean felt his face flush in embarrassment, though the flush felt less intense when he glanced over at Cas to see a similar redness to his face.

"Appreciate it," Dean said, his voice tight as he swallowed.

"Now get on out of here, you two!" Gabriel said, waving his hands toward the door of his office. 'You've got about eight hours until your shoot tonight. Get to know each other!" At that, Dean stood up, flicked off Gabe one last time then turned and stomped out of his office, Castiel following close behind.

Once outside of Gabe's office, Dean stopped and turned around to face Castiel. He took in Cas's attire, his argyle sweater, his skinny jeans, his thick framed black glasses that just  _had_ to be fake, and then met his impossibly blue eyes. He smiled nervously, shoving his hands into his pockets, and said, "So...where to?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: sorry that this is over a year late.  
> Second: sorry this is so short. I wanted to post this damn chapter so bad, that I just kind of cranked out something and said, "I'll make it up to them with the next chapter."  
> Third: I'm officially in college! So yeah, who knows when the next update will be? Hopefully within another week, but I need to update all of my fics with at least one chapter, and this fic hasn't even been fully planned out. I do know that Dean and Cas's shoot won't be the end of the fic as a whole, but up until then, I'm not entirely sure.
> 
> Thank you so much for bearing with me and my inconsistency, and take you so much for reading! And to anyone who asked if this fic was abandoned, it's not :). Don't worry! None of my fics are, I'm just awful at consistently posting new chapters.
> 
> Like it? Leave a kudos! Love it?? Leave a comment! I'll try and respond to every comment left!  
> [Come bother me on tumblr!](http://toosigoosi.tumblr.com/)  
> Until next chapter, see ya!  
> -Toosi


	7. Chapter 7

"So...where to?"

_My apartment, in my room, spread out on my bed,_ came an immediate voice at the back of Castiel's head. He shook his head once to get rid of the thought, then smiled nervously and shrugged casually. "Your choice, I suppose." He silently swore to himself at the shakiness in his voice, hoping to God that Dean hadn't picked up on it. 

Dean's responding smile was tiny and endearing. He began fidgeting nervously, shifting from foot to foot while endlessly turning the simple silver band around his ring finger. Finally, he met Castiel's eyes and said, "Well...I've always wanted to visit that, uh, aquarium...you know, that new one that opened up a few months ago in the center of downtown." The tips of his ears began to tinge bright red as he continued worrying the ring on his finger. Castiel couldn't help smiling in response. Of all the places in the entire city, he never would have expected Dean to choose somewhere like the  _aquarium_.

"Sure, we can go to there. I haven't been to that aquarium in a while, so it'll sorta be like it's our first time together," he said before he could stop himself. He didn't notice his slip up until he saw Dean's eyebrows shoot up and his cheeks tinge even darker red. "Not like that!" he added, throwing up his hands as he felt his own face begin to burn red in embarrassment. "I-I just meant—!"

"What the hell are you two still doing standing outside of my office?" came Gabriel's snapping voice. Castiel turned to see his brother's head poking out of the door to his office. His eyebrows were drawn together and he had the stick of a sucker poking out from his lips. "You have a shoot in eight hours. Go on your date or whatever and stop loitering on my carpet." Gabe snapped his fingers at them, pointing in the direction of the elevator doors, then mouthed " _go_ " before slamming his door shut.

Castiel looked back to Dean, who's red-facedness had begun to go down. "We should probably head out then, since he seems like he'll hurl us out the window if we stay here any longer."

Dean's tiny smile returned as he nodded. "I think there's a bus stop near here that will take us right there," he said as they began walking to the elevators. He pulled out his phone and began tapping away as he searched for bus routes. "Though I'm not sure when it'll be coming, since I'm normally working at this time..."

Dean's words began to fade into the background as Castiel used this moment to examine Dean. He walked with a kind of confidence that Castiel certainly didn't have when he was nineteen, and the bounce in his step was so joyful that Castiel found himself copying it. Beyond his confidence, Cas found his eyes traveling down to trace over the prominent curve of Dean's ass, which filled out his jeans far too well.

"What about you, Cas?"

Castiel flicked his eyes back up to look at Dean's face again, broken out of his trance. He hadn't been paying attention, and searched his brain frantically for something to say to deflect the question.

"You called me 'Cas,'" he said lamely.

Dean's eyebrows drew together in confusion as they came to a stop in front of the elevator. "Well...yeah. I called you that earlier, too."

_Shit_. "I-I know," Castiel stuttered. "It's just weird, for me to hear someone who isn't family calling me that after so little time, I guess." His smile was small as he searched his brain for something to say afterward. "Normally people don't start calling me that until they've known me at least a couple of mon—"

"You know you can just tell me if you were staring at my ass," Dean cut in, smirking lecherously as he went to lean against wall between the two elevator, hitting the button once with his hip. "I don't mind."

Castiel's face immediately flushed red as he vigorously shook his head back and forth. "I-I wasn't—!"

Dean's smirk grew into a full smile as he dissolved into a laughing fit, curling in on himself to hold his stomach. "God, you're adorable when you lie, you know?" he said, standing up as the elevator dinged and the doors slid open.

Castiel smiled nervously then bit the inside of his cheek as he was overcome with the sudden realization that Dean—despite being a gay pornstar who'd no doubt performed three lifetimes worth of debauchery—was  _cute._ Not just the model-hot man who oozed sexiness and whose photo was currently saved on Castiel's phone as future jerk off material, but someone who was incredibly endearing and interesting. As he followed Dean into the elevator, one thought rang in his mind.

_I'm screwed._

* * *

The bus ride to the aquarium was surprisingly fun for Dean, especially considering he hates taking the bus from the stop right in front of the NE building. Cas had managed to keep him occupied, talking to him about everything from his college days, to his life growing up with Gabriel as his brother. Dean had interjected from time to time, laughing at Castiel's awkwardness and genuinely enjoying the impromptu date they were on.

_No, not a date_ , said a voice at the back of his head.  _This is strictly for work. Don't get too cosy._

Dean knew that. He knew that despite the chemistry they seemed to have now, all of that would inevitably be ruined once the actual shoot started. He couldn't let himself become too swayed by whatever "connection" they seemed to have. He knew too well the consequences of letting himself become to interested in one of his scene partners. Dean wasn't a stupid amateur anymore. He wouldn't let anything like  _that_ happen to him ever again if he could avoid it.

When they finally came to the stop in front the aquarium, Dean jumped up excitedly. He hadn't been lying about wanting to visit the aquarium. He'd always loved aquariums and museums and the like, so learning of the new one being built in the city had only excited Dean beyond belief. He'd never had the time to visit though, what with work and taking care of Sam all the time. As Dean stepped off the bus, Cas following close behind, he suddenly wished that he could have all the free time in the world to do whatever he wanted.

"Come on, Cas!" Dean said, grabbing Castiel's arm that wasn't shouldering his computer bag. He began running, dragging Cas behind him as he approached the aquarium doors. He knew that he probably looked extremely immature, running for the doors of an aquarium like he was still thirteen years old, but goddammit, this was one of the first real breaks he'd ever been allowed to experience ever since he'd started working for Novak Entertainment.

"Dean! Dean, slow down!" he heard Cas calling out from behind him. He didn't, instead deciding to push faster to reach the door quicker. Once at the doors, Dean came to a stop, releasing Cas' arm and pushing open the doors. Immediately, Dean was greeted by the familiar scent of salt water and fish, which he gladly inhaled as he held the door open for Cas.

" _Oh_ ," Dean gasped, taken aback by the inside of the aquarium. Everything was blue, silver, and shimmery, as though they were literally at the bottom of the ocean. Hanging from the ceilings were numerous large banners announcing the names of the main exhibits being shown, some appearing to even be hand-painted. Spread around the circular shape of the main lobby were tall lamps casting pale blue and white light outward, shifting and creating the illusion of moving water. Over the speakers was relaxing music, intercut occasionally with a woman's calm voice greeting all those who entered. Directly across from the main entrance doors was a large archway opening that led to the exhibits, large wraparound tanks full of multi-colored swimming fish flanking either side. In short, Dean had never seen an aquarium quite as beautiful as this one; he didn't think he'd ever been in a  _building_ as beautiful as this.

Dean turned his head to look over at Castiel. He was red faced and panting, struggling to pull his computer bag back over his shoulder. The ruddiness of his cheeks looked almost like he was blushing, and Dean bit his bottom lip to keep from saying anything stupid.

"I-I'll go get the tickets," Dean said. He quickly shuffled over to the circulation desk, which was silver and shimmery with a friendly looking woman sitting at the counter. As Dean approached, she smiled widely, flashing bright white teeth.

"Hello! Welcome to the Wilson Aquarium!" she said, her voice cheery and a bit shrill. "How can I help you?"

"Two tickets, please," Dean said, clearing his throat once. "Two adults."

The woman's smile somehow grew larger as she said, "Oh, today's No Charge Thursday! Everyone is allowed in for free!" She tilted her head to one side, then nodded once towards Castiel standing at the entrance. "Good news. You won't have to pay for tickets for you and your boyfriend."

"Oh, n-no, he's...he's n-not my—" Dean stammered, his face no doubt growing bright red from embarrassment. "We're j-just—"

"Oh I'm sorry," the woman said. Her smiled faltered slightly as she said, "I didn't mean to assume anything. It's just...uncommon, you know, for men to come here without their wives, or their children." She shrugged, smiling awkwardly. "Especially not two men, not by themselves anyway."

Dean nodded, then quickly spun on his heel to leave, stalking back over to Castiel, who had removed his glasses and was cleaning them on the edge of his sweater. Dean stopped in his tracks before reaching Cas. Without his glasses, Cas' blue eyes were even brighter, more pronounced. His eyes were slightly hooded, and when he looked up at Dean, it was like he was being given perpetual bedroom eyes.

Cas smiled as he placed his glasses back on his face. "Did you get the tickets?" he asked, shouldering his computer bag again.

"It's, uh...No Charge Thursday, apparently," he said, smiling despite his shaking lips. "We get in for free."

"Great," Castiel said. He straightened up and nodded once. "I guess I'll lead the way then." Dean fell in step with Cas, avoiding eye contact with the woman at the desk when they passed her by. When they came to the archway, the security guared waved them in, smirking suggestively at Dean before looking him . He ignored the look, passing it off as just another creep who'd recognized him from one of his films, but made sure to stay close to Cas in case he tried copping a feel.

Once past the guard, they entered the cavernous main area of the aquarium, which was filled with a practical maze of fish tanks. To one side was a wall-sized tank that was full of sharks, to the other side was another wall-sized tank filled with floating white jellyfish. In the center were a number of medium and small sized tanks filled with different varieties of fish, from a wide tank full of clownfish to a tall thin tank full of seahorses. The main area was sparse of people, only a few alone stragglers and the occasional couple. The woman at the front desk had been right--save for the men pared with women and the men by themselves, Dean and Cas were the only two men at the aquarium together.

"So...where to?" Castiel asked, turning to face Dean.

"Uh...I guess we could go to...um..." Dean stammered. He cast his eyes downward, staring at his feet. "We, uh..."

_Why am I so nervous?_ Dean thought in frustration. _We're just at a fucking aquarium. It's not like we're getting ready for a shoot or anything._

"Last time I was here, I remember that I particularly enjoyed the African penguin exhibit," Cas finally said, his lips curled into a soft smile when Dean finally looked back up. "I'm not sure if it's still running, though."

Dean blinked slowly at Cas, staring into his bright blue eyes. He bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth. Cas' eyebrows drew together in confusion, and his tongue briefly poked out to wet his lips. The movement caught Dean's eyes and before he could stop himself, he was reaching forward, grabbing the front of Castiel's sweater vest and dragging him forward, crashing their lips together.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Dean thought to himself, his eyes flying open. Rather than continue kissing Cas--which, God  _damn,_ did he want to--Dean released him, shoving him backward.

"Dean? W-What was--?"

Rather than try to be truthful, Dean allowed himself to slip into the persona he normally reserved for his shoots alone. He smirked, allowing a hip to stick out as he lifted a finger to press against Cas' lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Why don't we play a game?" he asked seductively. He took a few steps closer to Castiel until their chests were nearly touching. "We have a shoot in about eight hours. So...why don't we just...pretend that we're already filming, huh?" He dragged his finger down Castiel's mouth, the tip of his pointer finger catching on the skin of Castiel's bottom lip. He smiled, biting his lower lip as he tilted his head to one side. "How 'bout it, Cas? You willing to play a game with me?"

Though Dean expected Cas to either refuse or simply brush off his sudden shift in attitude, he wasn't prepared or expecting Cas to nod so enthusiastically, his pupils dilating the point that only a thin ring of blue remained. Dean smirked again, bringing his finger down to rest against Castiel's chest, right above his heart.

"Catch me, blue eyes," Dean whispered, turning on his heel and practically skipping away, with Castiel following close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do aquariums even do No Charge days?? What even is this chapter?? I don't now. College is ruining my brain slowly.
> 
> Like it? Leave a kudos!  
> Love it? Leave a comment!
> 
> [Come bother me on Tumblr!](http://toosigoosi.tumblr.com/) I'm currently obsessed with Yuri on Ice, so if you love gay skaters as much as I do, you'll love my blog!  
> -Toosi

**Author's Note:**

> This, unlike Can Be Held Against You, will NOT be uploaded on a regular schedule. It will literally be whenever I have time to write a chapter, IF I have time. So yeah. There's that.
> 
> Like it? Leave a kudos!  
> Love it? Leave a comment!


End file.
